Hidden Secret's, Stolen Word's
by NathalieaLaneMasenCullen12
Summary: "Hello. My name...you'll find out later what is important right now is the truth,the REAL truth"" Because these sories let out one little detail,a person that was apart of their stories. Me." What if there was one more character in Edward and Bella's story. Here she is. Rated T for the future rating and genre may change.
1. Preface and Moving to Forks pt I

_**Hidden Secret's, Stolen Word's**_

_**This is my first story so leave a review for me please**_

Preface

Hello. My name…you'll find that out later. What is important right now is the truth, the REAL truth. See you **think** you all know about the whole story of Edward and Bella, and the Cullen's. You **think** you heard about everything that happened when Edward and Bella met and her decision to become a part of our immortal world and the Cullen's family. Well you didn't. Those books left out something vitally important. Or maybe they knew if you had known they would have to add to their little franchise. Because those stories left out one little detail, a person that was apart of their stories. **Me**. I guess it's time for you to figure out my name. I am… Elizabeth Nathaliea Lane Masen Cullen, twin sister to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, daughter to Elizabeth and Edward Masen, Adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and immortal trying to live a life of good. I was born in 1901,in Chicago Illinois, in a cottage house on the prairie. Why am I telling my story now? What can I say, the people deserve to know and this is the only way I can tell them.

I'm Nathaliea Cullen and this is my story…..

_Chapter One: Moving to Forks pt. I _

Running, chasing, a deadly ballet or fatal waltz, as I kill to live. Well it could be worse. I could be killing humans to live. No **way** will I do that. I may be a monster, but I will **NEVER** kill innocent people. Ugh, this squirrel is horrible, but I said it would be a quick hunt before we left. We are moving to Fork's soon, the rainiest place _in the world._ It rain's, and I kid you not,** all year long**, even in the summer. How does that even happen!

I was so into my thought's, I didn't see someone sneaking up on me. I heard a branch snap on the forest floor and in a blink of an eye was up, crouched and snarling. I heard the attacker coming closer. My idiot brother Emmett came out of the trees, laughing so loud, it scared any thing in the little clearing I was in. "Calm down! I come in peace. I was sent to tell you to hurry it up, we're leaving." Emmett said. " Yippee. We are going to the most horrible place on earth. I'm just bursting with happiness." I said sarcastically. Emmett rolled his eyes at my snarky comment. " Oh come off it, Nattie-bee it was time to leave. It's been five years already. Our time is done here." "I guess your right. Wow Emmett that was the most-." " and besides I want new people to prank" He interrupted. There's the Emmett I know. "Well it was a good moment wile it lasted. I'm done hunting. Let's get back, the rest of the family is probably worried." "K.K." We started running back together.

I love running, it's one of the things that makes being immortal bearable. As a human child, I loved running everyday. I was the fastest running girl in town. I guess that came with me into the vampire world because, other than my brother Edward, I was the fastest. Running, to me, is a way to keep me connected to my human life. It is my freedom, even if I go a hundred times faster than the fastest runner in the world. I love see the earthy colors that should be a blur, past by me clear as crystal. I love hearing the streams flow by somewhere miles away and hearing the woodland creatures talking in their own animal language. Running was a way to get my mind off of things and calm down after the day has passed. I especially loved to run in the twilight hours. The colors of twilight are the symbols of beauty itself; the reds, and purples, and oranges, and, yellows radiant in it's self. It made life worth living.

As we neared the house, the sun had just started to go down. Everyone was standing on the porch, waiting to leave. " Finally! I thought you guys left without us! You took so long! We need to get going or we are going to be late! You know we're driving the whole way! And I want to have time to shop before the mall closes! What were you doing that took so long! Nat! Talk to me!" said my hyperactive pixie of a sister, Alice. "Whoa Alice, can you tone down the excitement? I'm kind of depressed." I said in reply to her hyper ness. I swear she can light up a city with her personality! "You're depressed? You should see Edward! I swear he can be emo with how sad he is." My older brother, Jasper, said. Edward growled at that statement from his place in his Volvo. " Oh calm down-you know what you need? Some s-!" Emmett just had to put in his input. Edward didn't even let him finish his sentence.

As they wrestled, the rest of us who were civilized chose which cars we would ride in. " Okay Alice and Jasper will ride in the Mustang, Emmett will ride in the Jeep, Rosalie in her Convertible, Carlisle and I will ride in the Mercedes, and Nathaliea and Edward will drive in the Volvo." Esme gave out directions and told Emmett and Edward to stop fighting and what was going on. Edward and I got in to the Volvo. I really wondered why this car was so special to him. He never let's anyone drive it, and he always gets angry if some one looks at it the wrong way. " Well if you wouldn't want anyone to touch something of yours if it was important to you!" oh right, he could read minds. _GET OUT OF MY HEAD! EDDIE!_ "Don't CALL ME THAT," Edward yelled_. All right but you have to stop peeping in my mind peeping tom._ "You know I can't control it. You of all people should understand." He was talking about my powers. You see I am able to copy other people's powers and keep them for myself. I have so many powers; I can't keep count. "Whatever, how long until we get to Forks" to be honest, I hope a long time. I was going to miss Alaska. All of the surroundings, and the Denali clan, our cousin's, I loved them all. This was my home. "EDWARD! I'm going to miss you, are you going to miss me. I love you!" An annoying voice interrupted my sorrows. Okay, so maybe I didn't really love all of them. That's voice belonged to Tanya. Edward was the object of her long tried but always failed affection. Even though she could have anyone else. She was a succubus after all. "Ummm" said Edward, sitting there stupidly. Looks like Nathaliea to the rescue. "Oh my look at the time we really have to get going. Bye Tanya, I can't wait to see you again." "Oh… alright then. bye eddie-poo!" She is the meaning of the term 'dumb blonde'. Never have I been so glad to get out of a conversation. We said good-bye to the rest of the Denali clan and then went on the road towards Washington.

~Some hours later~ the car ride had been very quiet as Edward and I stayed to our thoughts. I tried as hard as I could to not hear him thinking so that I wouldn't interfere with what he's thinking. We've always had a system where we would understand what the other needed or wanted. It might have come from being all each other really ad for so long. Carlisle and the other's are great family but our actual Brother and sister D.N.A. bond was strong than our bond to the rest of our family. "Nat" I jumped in surprised from hearing his voice after such long silence. "Sorry" Edward said" didn't mean to scare you. I just had a question_." It's all right what the question you wanted to ask._ " Do you think it's weird that we are so close?" I was shocked to say the least_. _"Were did this come from?" I accused. "What you were thinking about a little earlier, about how our bond as brother and sister was stronger than even our bond to our family got me thinking. What if we are a little to close?" I had gone from confused to angry with every word he said. "Edward Anthony, we are the only ones we have. Yes we have family now, but the grief of losing our parent's is still with me even after so much time. I already lost my family and I won't lose you Edward. I don't care who says we're to close. We are twins; we're supposed to be close anyway. And if you have any problem's it, well tough your stuck with me for eternity!" I'll admit I may have gone far, but so what! He is the only reason why I haven't killed myself yet! He gives my life purpose. Edward just smirked at me. Wait a minute… He wanted me to say that! "Glad to know you feel that way." He turned his attention back on the road. "you..what?..why..how.. You little MANIPULATOR." I can't believe he did that. I SHOULD KILL HIM FOR THAT! "And?" "grrrrrr" Edward sensed the situation getting a little heated. "Maybe we should stop and hunt before continuing on. I'll tell the other's to stop too." We pulled over to the side of the road while Edward called the others. I looked in the visor mirror to see how the color of my eyes where. Black. Coal black. –sigh- I knew I didn't hunt enough before we left. "—stop off and hunt before we keep driving" was all I heard of the conversation on the phone. "Alright, we'll stop now I'll tell the others" said Carlisle's voice.

I got out the car and started to walk at human pace through the woods of Toronto. I wonder how long until we get to Washington. " About an hour at the most with the way we are driving" Edward. "You know you really have to stop doing that. It's, say it with me, **annoying**." _Sorry_ _Nat_ "Thanks a lot for that" I said while rolling my eyes at him "I just wanted to hunt with you, so did Rosalie and Emmett. _Rosalie, what do you mean Rosalie. We aren't really that good of friend's_ Don't get me wrong, Rosalie is always my sister and I would protect her from any harm just like I would with the rest of my family, but she gets on my nerve's all the time. It's mostly her pigheadedness the annoys me. She always thinks she is the best, and prettiest, and if anyone thinks someone other than her is pretty, she throws a tantrum. _Isn't that the truth. Look, she's trying to get along with you. She really does love you give her a chance._ _Fine Edward. _Emmett and Rosalie soon after came up behind us. "Hey you guys we were looking for you." Emmett said. Rosalie just politely smiled. " I didn't think we were that far" I said. I could have sworn I wasn't that far from the car. _You were. If I wouldn't have followed you I would have lost you._ Oh hmm I guess I was far from the car. "Come on, let's go hunting." Rose said already irritated. This was going to be a long hunt.


	2. Moving to Forks pt II

**_Hidden Secret's, Stolen Words_**

**_Disclaimer: I hate these but I don't want to be sued. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AT ALL!_**

**_Nathaliea:_**_ thinking to others _

**_Others: _**_thinking to me or Nathaliea hearing the thought's _

****_Chapter two: Moving to Forks _

We split up into singles once the scent of deer hit us. I headed northwest to the animal with the heaviest heartbeat. As I was running, I felt a presence around me. I ignored it, thinking it was just another animal, and continued towards my prey. When I spotted a deer, I immediately ran up a tree so it didn't hear me come up behind it. As soon as the deer was under me, I jumped on it and sunk me teeth into its neck. After I drank him dry, I did what I always do. Dig a hole, bury the body, and then hate myself.

I hunted a little more, but I found a cliff and mostly just watched the sun go down. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me and just like before I felt a presence around me. "Emmett if you're trying to scare me like you did in Alaska, it won't work." The footsteps came closer. "Emmett, you stupid jackass, I'm not in the mood. Don't mess with me or I will kick you in the face so hard, you're head will disintegrate." _It's me Rosalie. Don't yell at me__._ "Rosalie" that's was much unexpected "What's wrong. Did something happen?" I asked concerned. "No everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you, that's all." I could tell by her face and emotion's that she was telling the truth. "Um okay what did you want to talk about?" I was very out of practice with talking to Rosalie. She came and sat next to me before she continued. "I wanted to talk about us not being as close as we should be. We have been family for years now and we still aren't getting. I think that it is time that we bury the hatchet and be sisters or at least friend. I don't want to go to a new city and have animosity here anymore. I know my tenacity or pigheadedness as some people call it can get in the way of me being nice to other people, but that was how I was raised. As a child I was told that I was always the best, most beautiful, the richest, and the most popular. I born with a big head, and if I have to change my personality to be your sister, I will. I do care for you Nat, and I'm sorry for how I have been acting. I have wanted to say this for a while I just didn't know how." Wow. That's all I can say. Wow. Of all the years Rosalie had been in the family, I had never heard her think that. Maybe I need to be more observational of my families' minds'. "Rosalie, I'm happy that you have come to this revelation and no I don't want you to change your personality. In fact I'm actually a little envious of how pretty you are and how you have the strength to handle the situation of how you were changed because I can't. " I stopped for a second letting this information sink into her head then continued." Yet, at the same time you have to tone down your flaunting. It's good to show off but sometimes you take it too far. I think you are a good person and that you have great potential to even become the president of the United States, but your pride gets in the way of your good nature, and id believe you have one. What I guess I'm trying to say is I need you to understand that you're a unique person but don't boast about it so much. You understand?" I concluded. "Yes I understand." Rosalie said. I smiled at her. "Then I'd be happy to be your sister." She smiled at me and gave me a hug._Hey Nat, we have to get going!__ Alright we'll be there in a second I was just talking to Rose. __ .Rose__. __did you drink from a sick animal__. No she just wanted to resolve our problems. We did and we're okaynow. Bye. __But__... BYE! _ "We have to get back Rosalie. We're leaving. It's just one hour until we get to Forks." "Okay let's go." Rosalie said.

When we got back, we hugged again then went to out designated cars. Edward gave me a what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-your-head- kind of look. "I told you we worked things out. Don't look at me like that, Eddie." He didn't really like that. "I'll look at you anyway I want to, Nattie-bee." He said agitated. I just laughed and put my headphones on, while he started driving, mumbling cuss words. "Spouting the f-bomb won't help anything." I chuckled when he started grumbling.

After forty-five minutes, I started to get depressed again. I was listening to 'Cough Syrup' on my iPod. **_Life's too short to even care at all oh oh. I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control._** That's how I'm kind of feeling right now. Even though my life isn't too short, I'm losing my mind, thinking about what I'm going to do in Forks. Life there is dreary to me. We have been there before and, other than vampires, it's really boring. There's limited shopping and that's just to get food from grocery stores. To get decent clothes, you have to go to Port Angles or Seattle. One good thing comes out of living there is that it's easier to be under the radar. **_ If I could find a way to see it through, I'd run away to some fortune that I should have found by now. _** I could have just left and went on by my own, but I am cowardly about leaving my family. I tried once before, but once the newness of the idea of being on my own wore off, I needed to see them again. **_ Andso I run out to the things they said could restore me, restore life, the way it should be._** I wish I still had a connection to my human life. I wish that I could go places where I won't have to hide inside whenever it's sunny. I wish my life was the way it should be.**_ I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down. One more spoon of cough syrup now oh. One more spoon of cough syrup now oh. _**As the song came to an end, I saw the sign that's said 'Entering Forks'. "HEY NAT!" Edward yelled. "WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING? I'm right here." Edward looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You blanked out, and I was trying to 'wake you up'." Maybe it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How far is the house?" I asked. "The **mansion** is only ten miles away. It's farther away from civilization" We would have had a house closer to civilization but, the last time we were here, Emmett pulled a prank on the neighbors (I won't tell you what it is, but it involved honey, two packs of matches, the neighbor's son, a small tree, three plates, string, bee's and vampire speed.) which ended up with our house getting set on fire, the neighbor's son in the hospital, and Emmett exposing vampires by using his speed in front of the neighbor's. We had to move right away, to my pleasure, and haven't been back since, and the prank happened in 1947. It's 2008 now, so that was a long time ago.

While pulling through the driveway, I noticed it's was a long way until we actually got to the house. _Is Carlisle taking extra precautions? __ Yep, we don't want a repeat of 1947, do we? _ _No way! I was getting ash out of my hair for a month. __That's why we live so far away from people he won't be tested to pull pranks ending up with our house on fire and vampires being exposed.__ Right you are. _The house was…wow, just wow. Most of the walls were made of glass but, when there was actual plaster, it's was ivory with champagne-colored accent's. The porch deck was made of wood grain and The Cullen crest was imprinted on the door's entrance. The mail box was snowflake white with the words 'Cullen' in midnight black. There was a bed of flowers on each side of the staircase that led to the front door. The whole house was in a meadow surrounded by tall redwood trees and wildflowers. We were the first ones to get to the house, so Edward and I quickly took our bags inside and unpacked them in the room's we choose. We both choose the room's on the third floor, the only bedrooms up there. They may not seem like much, but they had the best views in the house. I know, I checked. I made sure to unpack something big so Alice wouldn't try to take my stuff out and take my room. That's happened to Edward when Alice and Jasper first joined our family. After I led them back to our house, Alice claimed his room for her own, and even got jasper to help her move out his stuff to the room she was supposed to be in. She says it was because she wanted a better view, but I think it was for the bigger closet. In this room, I found secret compartment's that could store my stereo, CD's, speakers, and karaoke machine, just in one closet. I definitely wasn't giving up this room. She would have to kill me first. When the rest of the family arrived, they told us they had to stop because Alice and Rosalie found a shopping mall and just _had _to stop. "So what room's do we get?" asked Alice. _ I saw Nat's room and I hope I can trade._ I ran to my room and lock all the locks on the door. "NO WAY, ALICE! THIS ROOM IS MINE AND MINE ONLY! I WON'T LET YOU DO WHAT YOU DID TO EDWARD TO ME! CARLILSE! ESME! DON"T LET HER TAKE MY ROOM!" I yelled loudly "Nathaliea, don't worry you can keep your room. Alice you'll just have to be on the second floor. I don't think it will be fair if you take someone's room just because you want more closet space. Deal with it." Carlisle said calmly. Soon Alice was at my door, pouting at me through my mind. " Please,please,please,please can I have your room Nattie-bee?" "NO ,NO, AND NO!" I told her. "Humph. Fine" Finally. "I'll just have to break down a wall and clear more space." _Shit._ _ You brought this on yourself. __ Shut up. _" Alice, you will not change anything in this house. It's is antique and special to the family who first bought this house. Besides you have school tomorrow and I don't want any interference, especially things like not enough closet space because you shop too much." Esme said. "Ugh. Fine Esme. I'll buy a dresser to hold things. Gosh I can't do anything in this house." Alice frowned. "Sweetheart it'll be okay there will be enough space in the closet for both our clothes."Jasper said, with a little bit of a southern-accent. " The dressers for your clothes Jasper. Maybe even some boxes too." Alice grumbled, going to the second floor to find her and Jasper's room. Jasper just stood shocked, then followed her._ Isn't moving to Forks fun Edward. It's just__** SO FUN **__to move here._ _Lay off the sarcasm Nathaliea. It's annoying sometimes. __Whatever little boy.__ I was second only by five minutes. So technically you aren't older than me. __ Whatever keeps you going on, man._ The rest of the day was just spent settling into the new home.

After we all unpacked, Carlisle went to the hospital to apply for work and Esme went to the furniture store for more furniture saying " the old owner's might have had a nice house, but they had horrible taste in home décor" so the Cullen 'kids' were left alone in the house "I'm bored! I'm so BORED!" Emmett complained. Edward was in his room, Rosalie and Alice were painting their nails in the living room, jasper was reading a civil war book, and I was playing on my PSP. "Emmett, just play Xbox then"" I did. I'm bored with it I haven't had enough time to get a new video game. I could have got one when Alice and Rosalie were shopping, but they just had to take us with them while they were buying stuff so we could hold the bags." Emmett bantered. " Emmett McCarthy Cullen! Don't talk like that you should be lucky we let you carry our bags and not complain." Rosalie said through gritted teeth. "Yeah… okay… well I have an idea on what we should do." "Oh! That's a good idea Emmett." What? I looked to the future…oh no… no no no. That's not good. " That's a bad idea Emmett. Remember what happened last time." "Hate to be a downer, but can you let the rest of us know what's going on."Rosalie asked. Emmett smirked. "We're going to play truth or dare."

**_We'll there you go chapter 2. I stayed up until 11:00 at night to make this, so review for me please. C'mon don't leave a girl hanging. Review. Now, DO IT OR DIE! Sorry that's was the wrong way to approach it. Please. Review. For me. Ali_**


	3. I am so sorry but, AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_Author's note! _**

**_I hate these but it's necessary right now._**

**_I have been swamped with school registrations, and music classes. SO SORRY!_**

**_ But I know how much people hate to wait. _**

**_I'm going to update by August 20, and I will give two chapters. _**

**_Be patient and review he old chapters. Do it or I kill you man. _**

**_Hahaha I kid you all._**

**_So bye!_**


	4. Truth or Dare and Emmett Stealing

**_Disclaimer: Roses are red, Skies are blue, I don't own Twilight, don't mock me; neither do you._**

**Nathaliea: **_thinking to others_

**Others: **_Thinking to Nathaliea or Hearing others thought's_

_Chapter 3: Truth of Dare and Emmet stealing_

Rosalie looked at Emmett. "You're really only five years old inside aren't you?" Rosalie chastised. Emmett pouted "You don't like my idea, babe." "Oh I didn't mean to make you sad." Then Rosalie and Emmett started to make out on the couch. _ EW, do we really have to see this every day. It's disgusting. __ Good thing I'm upstairs. _ "Emmett! Rosalie! Stop that! And Edward comes downstairs to start the game." After I said that, Edward was right next to me. "Here I am." Rolling my eyes, I asked how we were going to pick who goes first. "How about we spin a bottle to see who goes first." Jasper suggested. "That's a good idea, jazzy-pants." Alice said. "Yes but we don't have a bottle. Vampire, remember we don't drink things" Rosalie said. "I'll go get one "Emmett said. "Okay" we all said. He sped out of the room before we finished saying okay. I'm kind of worried that Emmett might do something stupid. I know he's just supposed to get a bottle but, Emmett has the mind of a five year old. He also doesn't have the greatest concentration.

"I'm back!" Emmett came through the back door. "Why so short, I thought you were going to the store." Rosalie asked. I wonder that too. So I looked into Emmet's mind. **'****_HEY ROSIE, YOUR SO FINE_****_, _****_YOUR SO FINE, YOU BLOW MY MIND HEY ROSIE, HEY ROSIE!_******I flinched from how loud he sang and the images going through his mind. _Stay out of my head, mind twins! _I Looked to Edward. He looked like he was going to throw up. _ I'm so sorry for you Edward. __I'm sorry for you too. _ "Well, see I was going to go to the store but then I thought 'why go all the way to the store, when I can just sneak into someone's house and get a already used one' it saves time and money." He concluded. _ This is what I meant when I said he has the mind of a five year old. __ He's a huge IDIOT! _"Emmett… you know that what you did is breaking and entering, and stealing right." Edward said. Everyone was either upset with him or laughing at him. I for one was laughing. "Well… um… no." Emmett said. Before this got out of hand, I spoke up. "Let's just forget it and play the game." We sat down on the floor in a circle, and Emmett spun the bottle. "Alice you go first, Truth or dare?" Alice considered this. _ If I pick dare, he'll do something to my clothes, if I pick truth, he'll make me say something embarrassing._ "Dare. Hit me with your best shot." I tapped into Emmet's mind. _Emmett, don't do something with her clothes. She'll expect it. __ Okay._ "Alice, I dare you to go to the port angles mall dressed as Tinkerbelle and recruit people to fight Capitan hook." He finished laughing. After he said that, all of us except Alice laughed. "Hahahaha didn't expect that did you, Ali." I said. "You knew?!" she screamed. I just nodded my head. Alice grumbled something about not being fair and a conspiracy against her. "Just go get into the costume." Rosalie told her. "What makes you think I have one?" I was then pulled into the past. **I was standing in the living room of our house in Alaska. I was wearing my red riding hood costume for Halloween. Edward was a police officer, Emmett was a fire man, Rosalie a fire woman, Jasper was Peter Pan, Carlisle was a doctor, and Esme was a nurse. We were going to go to the Halloween party at school for the juniors and seniors. Everyone except Alice was ready. "Come on Al, It's time to go. We're going to be late for the party." Jasper said. "No, I hate this costume!" Alice complained. "Look Alice, Jasper has to go as Peter Pan so you have to go as Tinkerbelle. Besides you both lost the bet, so you have to do this." I told her. "Ugh, Fine!" she said.**I was pulled back from the past, as everyone was still fighting about Alice having a Tinkerbelle costume. "Alice you do have the costume. I saw it from last Halloween. Stop lying." Alice got up and stomped her feet. "Damn it, I'll go put it on." Alice stomped upstairs. (**I'm skipping to when they're at the mall.) **"Okay just go into the food court with this microphone, stand on the table and tell them the message." Emmet told Alice. "Yeah I get it." Alice went to the table in the middle of the food court. People were already starting to laugh. Emmett had tapped into the P/A system of the food court. "Hello everyone, I'm Tinkerbelle and I'm here to ask for your help. My Peter Pan has been captured by the evil captain hook, and I need an army to fight him. So I came to earth to ask humans. Please will you help me?" her high voice was really funny to me. Surprisingly, a lot of people in the mall took her seriously. "I will." "So will me." "Who else will help?" most were just laughing at her. I think I saw one person on the phone calling the men in white jackets. after that she ran away towards the food court bathroom and changed into regular clothes and put on wig as a disguise. "Let's get back home, NOW!" Alice said.

**(Skip to home)** "Okay I choose next." She spun the bottle. It landed on. . "Nat, Truth or dare." Knowing how upset she was I picked truth. "You're a chicken. Uhhh… oh! Remember when we were in England and you and Emmett disappeared for three days? You said you went on a hunting trip. Where were you really at?" oh she was good. She was very good. "We were in jail." "WHAT!" everyone but Emmett, Alice and I said. "Let me tell the story." **(1994) Emmet and I were walking around the streets at 8:00 at night. "Nat, I heard about a club that is three blocks away, want to go?" Emmett asked. "I don't know, what if you get drunk, I can't carry you back home." I told him.**_(I let them drink in this story)_** "Don't worry, look if it will make you feel better than you can drink and I will watch out for you." I thought about it. It had been a long time since I had a drink. "Sure, let's go." The club was called 'Hit the lights' and had bright flashing lights everywhere. This looked like a flashy place. Good thing I always wear flashy clothes. **"Get to the part where you get arrested!" I looked at Alice agitated. "I was getting to it! Jeez." **SO anyway, when we got inside, we went to a booth in the far back. "You can order the drink's Emmett; I'll just sit back for a second." I said. "Sure, I'll be back." I checked the out the club scene. **–Snort- "I'll thank you not to snort, Rosalie." I gave her a condescending look. "Yeah, continue with your story."** The club was kind of crowded, but not to crowed. People were dancing really close together, I was nervous to dance in the crowed. I contemplated just going home. I noticed it took Emmet a while to get the drinks. I wonder what's taking him so long. "Okay I'm back now, wait till you see what I got you." "Okay. I'm trusting you." I said not really trusting at all.** "What do you mean you didn't trust me? " Emmett said. How dare he have the nerve to ask me that especially after what he did? "Emmett, don't you remember what you did." I said. "no... Wait… oh! Hey I apologized for that." Emmett said. "I don't care, I'm still upset." "What are you guys talking about?" Jasper asked. "You'll see. You'll see." ** I took a sip of the drink Emmett gave me. It tasted pretty good. "Hey Em, what this drink called." I said. "It's called a Screaming Orgasm." ** "Okay excuse me. Sorry to interrupt but that doesn't sound like a real drink. You have to be making that up." Edward said. "Yeah well I know you don't get out much, but I was there, I ordered the drinks and yes they are real." Emmett said. "Both of you be quiet, I want to know what Emmet and Nat are talking about." Alice said. **"The other one is called Golden Dream** "Now that's a real drink name." "Edward SHUT UP!" ** I took a few more sips, but when I put down the cup I had already drank half of it. The drink tasted a little weird. "Hey Emmett, what's in this drink?" I asked my vision getting a bit blurry. "Oh you know some alcohol, some ice, and some other stuff." Emmett told me. "What do you mean other stuff?" I said, a little slurred though. Emmett wouldn't look at me. "Emmett McCarthy Cullen, what did you do?!" "I…" **"Well what did he do?" Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward yelled after I stopped for suspense. I chuckled. "I don't know maybe I should just skip to the part where we got in jail." "NO! TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!" "Fine." **I bought some stuff of this guy who was outside. ** "HE WHAT!" ** "YOU WHAT! Emmett you bought drugs and put them in my drinks! ** "He drugged Nathaliea and neither of you told us." Edward said, enraged. "I wanted to forget it; Emmett wanted to not get into trouble." I said. "I am telling Esme when she gets home, and Emmett, baby, you're not getting any for at least two months." Rosalie told Emmett. Emmett complained about it, but she wouldn't change her mind. "Can I PLEASE finish this story?" I asked them. They nodded their heads. **"Whoops, sorry!" I didn't hear him. I was already too drunk and drugged. ** "By the way Emmet, what was that you got." I asked Emmett. "The guy called it roofies" Emmett said, still upset. "You are a stupid idiot. You went to college three times, couldn't you tell. No wonder I didn't remember for a few weeks. I STILL can't remember some things, like what happened in the club after we drank."I said "Here I'll tell this part, Nat." **The next thing I remember, we were outside. Both of us drunk. Singing LOUDLY. ****_ IT GOES ON, AND ON AND ON AND ON...SHADOW'S SEARCHING IN THE NIGHT...DON'T STOP BELIEVIN', HOLD ON TO THAT FEELIN'. STREETLIGHT PEOPLE. OH! OH! –_****SIREN****_- "_****excuse me, you there, can we talk to you, please." It was the police **-squeal- "I can't wait to hear what happened!" Alice said. "LET ME SPEAK!" Emmett said agitated. **"Sure police man, dude, bro, amigo, yeah." I said, slurred. "Have you and your friend been drinking sir?" the police officer asked. "No, we just like to sing loudly on the freaking sidewalk like idiots. Of course we've been drinking! Gosh some detective you are!" Nat said. "Okay… well I need you to be quieter because you're disturbing the peace." Mr. Policeman said. "Okay!" Nat said.** "I'll take it from here Emmett." I told him. ** Now we would have gotten off with a warning but, Emmett, deciding to be stupid, had to run his mouth. "YOU BE QUIET! YOU KNOW I HATE YOU POLICE PEOPLE'S ALWAYS GETTING INTO A MAN BUISSINESS! I PAY MY TAXES JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE AND I'LL BE QUIET WHEN I WANT TO! WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP! I'M AWESOME AND ABOVE THE LAW! THE LAW DOESN'T RULE ME!" then he decided to punch the police officer, which ended up with him falling into the gutter. When the man got up, he put Emmett and me in handcuffs, and pushed us into the back of the squad car. As we drove to the police station, Emmett kept yelling at the man about his rights as a citizen and that he wasn't being fair and he was violating the fourth amendment rights and that he was going to sue the police station. "—and if you think that the queen will let's you do this, you thought wrong, she is going to get me out and you're going to rue the day you messed with Emmett McCarthy Cullen. You're going to RUE IT!" Emmet said, though with his slurred voice. It. Sounded. Hilarious. ** "I really don't remember saying that." Emmett said. "You did. End of story." ** " Emmett, just shut up." I said my voice still slurred a bit. We arrived at the station; I was taken out of the car. Emmett was dragged out of the car. "Don't you dare take me in there? If you do, I'll kill your family. I know where you live bro. I DO!" "EMMETT, JUST GET INSIDE." We were booked and put in a cell. "You get one phone call between the both of you." The chief said. "I'll make the call, your not in your right mind." Emmett said. He went out of the cell. My phone started ringing. ** "Oh don't tell me" Edward said. ** "Hello, who's this?" I asked. "Hey it's Emmett, can you come pick me and Nat up, we're at the police station?" "Emmett it's me Nat!" "Nat you're out how did you get out?" He said "No, I'm still inside, your dialed the wrong number, dummy." I yelled at him. "Oh… sorry!" He hung up. All I could do was shake my head. Emmett came back. "Wrong number." He said. It's was all I could do to not strangle him.**

-**three days later**- **Three days**.** We've been in here for three days. The only reason I survived was that I kept thinking about ways I would kill Emmett after we got out. ** "That's not very nice." Emmy said." Whatever. **"34 bottles of beer on the wall, 34 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, 33 bottles of beer on the wall." Emmett had been singing ever since seven o'clock in the morning. "Shut up!" the people in other cells yelled. "Emmett sing another song." I told him, not bothering to say stop because he ignore me the other fifty-eight times. I know. I counted. "Okay. I know a song that's gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes." Emmett sang. All the other cell mates grunted and complained." Alright Cullen's, it's time to go!" the police man, Rick as I learned later, said. "Oh THANK GOD!" I said. As soon as he opened the cell, I ran out as fast as I can, using human speed of course. " FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" I yelled once I was outside. " I was enjoying our time together, we should do this again, what do you think Nat?" Emmett said. "NO WAY SUCKER!"** "And that's the story. You know the rest." I concluded. " Alright, your turn Nat." Rosalie said. We spun the bottle. "EDWARD your go." Alice said. " What do you got, Nat" Edward asked. " I got a lot, truth or dare!" " Dare." Edward challenged. " I dare you to go to a food restaurant, let me order a **large **orderof food's that have nothing to do with each other, mix them together, then eat **all of it** and not throw the food up until school tomorrow. And if you don't keep the food down until 6am tomorrow, you have to do a Cullen punishment." What is a Cullen punishment you ask. It's where the participants of the game all come together to create one huge dare for them to do, everyone put's in an idea. "Alright I'll do the dare." "Oh my gosh, you actually are going to do it." Emmett laughed. " Let's just go, we'll stop at the first restaurant we see." Edward said, ready to get this done.

The whole ride, Emmett was in annoying us with his teasing of Edward. " Damnnit Emmett, shut up!" Jasper and Edward said. Wait, Jasper. "Jasper, why are you telling Emmett to shut up?" "Because he's making Edward upset, and its making me upset" Jasper said. I nodded. The restaurant we stopped at was called Bella Italia. "I'll do the talking, you do the eating." I said to Edward. We sat at the booth farthest to the back. The waitress came up to us. _ Whoa. I never saw them here before. In fact, I never saw them ever. The guys are so hot. The girls aren't that bad either. I would date all of them. _ Okay that was awkward. I look at Edward and saw he had the same thoughts as I did. "My name is Isadora. I will be your waitress. Can I take your order? "The waitress said, whose name really was Pam, said in a fake accent. "We'll have the mushroom ravioli** (familiar?)**, the large vanilla milkshake, and an order of French fries large, one turkey burger extra crispy, extra ketchup, and a large coke. And add extra cups please. Also, can we get a slice of chocolate cake." I ordered the first things I saw on the menu. "Okay anything else." She asked. "Yes, can we get eggs with that?" I asked. "Sure. Is that all." "Yep!" I said. "Yes yes I'll be back with your drinks." She said. As soon as she walked away, Emmett laughed. "What?" I asked. "You we're talking like you eat this stuff every day. It was super funny." Emmett continued to chuckle. I rolled my eyes. "Edward did you hear her thoughts." "Yea, unfortunately. She's Bi-sexual. And is thinking about leaving us all her number." He shivered, as did the rest of us. We talked about nothing until the waitress came back with our food. "Okay all your food right here." She set down the food. She looked like she was about to stay but her boss called her back to the kitchen. "Oh thank gosh she's gone. Okay let's mix these together." We put the ravioli, French fries, and ketchup on a plate; we took apart the burger and added it in too. Then we put the milkshake, chocolate cake and coke in an extra cup. "Eat up, Edward." Rosalie said. He just glared at her. He took a few sips of the drink mix and gagged. "This is so gross." "Just hold our nose and drink it fast" Jasper said. He did exactly that. "That was so horrible." He was shaking and gagging. "Okay, now you need to eat what is on the plate. Hold your nose and eat up." Alice said. He nodded. After he chocked that down, he looked miserable. "Can we just go?" He asked. He was really sick and looked like he wanted to die. "Sure let's go" I said. After we paid the bill, (and avoided the waitress), we went home. "Okay Edward, you turn." Alice said. "Actually I'm not feeling it can we stop." Edward said. _ Do you need to lay down or something? __ I kind of do. _"Hey guy's it's three in the morning anyway. Let's stop and get ready for school" I told them worried for Edward's sanity. "Aw. But I didn't get my turn" Emmett said. I shook my head "FINE! Emmett, truth or dare."Edward said. "Well-" "DARE. I dare you to not say anything until we get to school today and don't mess with me." Edward said, and then stomped upstairs. Everyone just stared after him. "So getting ready for school then" Jasper said.

**(Three hours later) **I spent the next three hours unpacking minor things and getting ready for school. It took a while but I decided to go with gray and pink Wild Rose Leggings, a Short black tank dress, a black Motorcycle jacket, Gold Coin chandelier earrings, and gray calf length cowboy Boots. (Outfit in profile) When I was done dressing, I went to Alice's room so she could paint my nails, and saw Rosalie there too. "Hey Nat." Alice said. She was wearing a tan Bandage Strapping Tunic Vest, Calf-length Leggings, Silver flats, a jeweled bib necklace, and a feathered headband.(outfit in profile) "What's up?" Rosalie asked. She was wearing Leggings with riding pant detail, a crème-colored Banded tank top, a black Cardigan, Brown Minnetonka Moccasins, Golden Star stud earrings and Silver bamboo bangles.  Outfit in profile) "Nothing, I just wanted you to paint my nails. Can you do them rose pink?" sure I'll do them" Rose said. "Do you think the guys here will be cute?" Alice said. "Yea, maybe we can find Nat here a boyfriend." Rosalie said. "Ha ha sissy but no I don't think there will be lot of cute boys there." I rolled my eyes. They have been trying to set me up with people since 1946. "Whatever Nat, you know it's going to happened." "Yeah, keep thinking that." I muttered. "Okay done!" Rose said. She had finished my nails. "Good let's go." Alice said.

Downstairs, Esme was rearranging the furniture. For the fifth time. "Esme it was good the second time you changed it. Stop for now." "Alright, but it I'm going to be frustrated until I mess with it again." Esme said, frowning. "Just don't worry" Alice said. The boys came down stairs. "Looks like we aren't the only ones dressing similar." The guys were all wearing black jeans, but Edward had on a black t-shirt and black converse, Emmett had a dark green t-shirt and dark green converse, and Jasper had on a red t-shirt and red converse. "Well sorry we didn't know that you girls were the only ones who could dress the same." Emmett said. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but went to stand by him anyway. "Oh and Edward, you can throw up your food." I told him. "Way ahead of you." He smiled "I threw it up right when the clock said six." He said. "What are you children talking about?" Carlisle said, coming down the stairs from his study. "Nothing! Bye!" we all yelled. We decided to take the Volvo to school. It wasn't as conspicuous as the other cars. Edward, Alice, and I sat in the front and the rest sat in the back. Like everything else in town, Forks H.S. was just off the highway. I was surprised to have seen a lot of cars in the parking lot for what time it was. Most of the student's were talking, but when our cars came in the parking lot, everyone stopped and looked. "Who are they?" "Are those new kids?" that was just some of the things that were said. We parked in the middle of the parking lot. Once we go out of the car, every eye was on us. This was going to be some year.


	5. School Daze part 1

**_Disclaimer: does it say "Twilight Saga" by Ali? Huh? Thought not._**

**Nathaliea: **_thinking to others_

**Others: **_ thinking to her or hearing others thoughts._

_ Chapter 4: School Daze and As Time Passes. (Preview)_

We walked to the main office to retrieve our school schedules for the semester. "Hello we are the Cullen's and Hale's. We are here to pick up our schedules." Edward asked the secretary, Miss Cope. "Yes, of cour-"she stopped in the middle of her sentence, when she saw us. _ The guys are so hot. The girls are so pretty. The guys are so HOT! Especially the one with the bronze hair. FOCUS they are students._ "Yes, of course. Let me just find your files." When she turned around, I gagged and told the rest who can't read minds what she was thinking. "Ew, that's so gross!" Alice said in vampire speed."Here they are." She said turning around. "Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Nathaliea Cullen, and Edward Cullen." She said giving us our schedules. "Thank you." Edward said before we left. "Hey which class did you get?" Edward asked me. "I have first period P.E., second period Orchestra, third period trigonometry, fourth English, lunch, fifth Biology, sixth Spanish." I told him. "That is interesting. I have almost every single class with you. Trigonometry and English are switched around." he said smiling his crooked smile. I don't know how, but people say we have the same smile for some reason. "That is very interesting." "Here are my classes." Emmett said giving us his schedule, but still telling us what's on it. "I have P.E., then English, then Calculus, then chemistry, then lunch, then Art/Anime, then Spanish." He said proud. Oh no. we have some classes with Emmett. "Here is mine." Rosalie gave her schedule to me. She had P.E., then Orchestra, then calculus, then French, then lunch, then English, then Chemistry. "cool." I said. "My classes go P.E., then Fashion/Illustration, then English, then trigonometry, then lunch, then Spanish then biology." She said. "I'm starting to detect a pattern." Jasper passed us his without saying a word. He had P.E., then Calculus, Then English, then French, lunch, then history, and last Chemistry. "We all have P.E. at the same time. Let's go" Emmett said. The walk to the gym wasn't that far, but it was long because of all the people staring at us. "I'm never going to get used to that" Jasper finally said something. "I will." "I have" Rosalie said. "Rosalie do you remember our conversation a few days ago." I told her. "Oh right." She said smiling. We each went up to the teacher to get our lockers and P.E. clothes. "Hey there are the new kids." One girl said. " I heard they all got kicked out of school and had to move to a new state to get back in to school." Another girl said. "I heard they all committed some crime at the school that ended up burning it down. They moved out of town right after." the things people come up with when they have NO LIFE'S. Our lockers were right next to each other. "Did you hear the lies they came up with. We've only been in this school for, what, an hour." I said to my sisters. "Who even started them? We haven't even seen half of these people." Alice said. "I don't know, but someone should set them straight, maybe we should" Rosalie smirked. "Yea sure, let's show them that the Cullen's have arrived." I told them. We finished dressing in our P.E. clothes and walked out to the gym, where Coach Clapp was giving instructions on volleyball. "-and that's a set. Do you girls get it?" She told us that the girls were doing volleyball while the guys did basketball. "Split up!" we were put into teams of four, so it was me, Alice, Rosalie and some other girl named Angela. We were up against a girl named Lauren, Jessica, Katie and Samantha. "Okay girls, serve the ball." Katie served it up. When it went over the net Alice spiked it back with almost no force. It barely hit the net. "HA! What a loser." Lauren said. Alice glared at her. "Fine, you want game. I got game." When Katie served the ball again Alice got to it and spiked it hard enough to hit the Lauren girl in the stomach, making her fall. "OOF!" Lauren said, as a gust of air escaped her. "That what you get." Alice said and high fived Rosalie. "Oh it's on now freak show." Lauren said to Alice. She rolled the ball to me, and I served. It hit to that girl Samantha, who got caught off guard while she was checking her reflection in the gym floor. It hit her on the head and she head butted the ball over the net. "Ow, hey I was standing here!" she yelled. "JONES, GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" Coach Clapp yelled. " She already does." I whisper to my sister's, who giggled. While this was happening, Rosalie hit the ball back to Jessica, who went for it but ended up tripping Katie, who also went after it. "Ouch! this game is too painful" Jessica said and sent the ball to Angela, who I barely notice. She gave me the ball, and I smiled at her. I read her thoughts real quickly. _ I wonder how bad these Cullen girls will make them lose. I not usually a person to think bad thoughts but they really deserve it. Especially after what they said about the Cullen family. _ So they were the ones who started that rumor. Oh they are going to get it. I served the ball making sure to not cause any alarm to them. Samantha, actually trying to play for sake of her hair, hit it back over the net. It went to Angela who hit it to Rosalie who hit over the net. When it came back over, I spiked the ball into Lauren and it bonked her right on the face. "Oh my gosh! You like did that on purpose." She yelled so loud it got everyone's attention. "I so like didn't." I mocked her. She yelled exasperated and started to walk toward me. "Look, I don't know what you did at that freaky school of yours but this is my school. You don't hit me in the face without suffering like serious consequences" "whoa didn't know you knew words that big Lauren, good for you!" Rosalie cut in. I laugh. She just stared at rose with her mouth wife open. Like a fish kind of. She went up to Rose and tried to slap her but, Rose moved out of the way before she could, causing Lauren to trip and fall flat on her face. The whole gym burst out in laughter. "Alright girls that's enough. Lauren you go to the office, the rest of you, get dressed and ready for next period. "Coach Clapp yelled out. We all went into the locker rooms.

**_ Okay! How did you like this preview of the next chapter? I am so so sorry I didn't get to the whole thing but I promise to get the rest of the chapter up before September 10, 2012. SCHOOL SUCKS! SCHOOL IS THE ONLY REASON I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! MY HOME WORK SUCKS! I MEAN WHO CARES WHY THE HELL THE COLONIST OF AMERICA WANTED TO GET RID OF TAXES! IT DOESN'T MATTER! ALRIGHT TEACHERS! US STUDENT'S DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS AT ALL! No offence to teachers. Well I got to go to sleep night suckers._**

**_-Peace, love, I'm your drug. Poetry =3_**

**_PS. I might put up another story. It will be real lemony or maybe not. Take my poll me and help choose_**


	6. School Daze part 2

We showered off, to my disgust, and dress back in our school clothes (AN: just to remind you, the pics of the outfits are on my profile, back to the story). As we were getting out of that horrible placed called a locker room, we were stopped by Lauren and her 'crew'.

"What's your problem, new kids?" Lauren sneered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Well let's see. You start rumors about my family, laugh at my sister and then try to slap me. I think you can see where I'm coming from." She stepped around them, as they were frozen by what she said about her knowing that we were spreading rumors about us. Alice and I stepped around them, too not wanting to be late on the first day.

"Nice rose, way to tell them what's up." Alice said. "They needed to be told." rose said. "You know Nat," Alice said" you have been very quiet. What'ca thinking?" "I was thinking about that girl who was on our team. She seemed pretty nice. She has nice thoughts. The most kind I have ever heard, actually. I want to do something nice for her. What do you think." I asked them both. "That's a great idea! Let's tell the boys." The guys came towards us from there locker-room. "We heard, and we think it's a good idea." Edward spoke for them. "Yes." I said.

The first bell rang and we split up to go to our classes. Edward, Rosalie, and I went to orchestra. As always we were stared at when we got to class. The teacher, Mrs. Cory-Banes, called everyone to order. "Class, these are our new classmates, Edward, Rosalie, and And Nathaliea." She introduced. "Nat actually is what I like to be called." I told them. The teacher ushered us into another room, full of instruments and instructed us to pick out our instruments for the year. "I call piano I always do." Edward said once the teacher left. Of course he would. "You know you might want to give one of us a chance to play the piano this year." I told him. "No I only do the piano." "alright." I looked at Rosalie. She looked like she was trying to decide between the clarinet and the French horn. I looked at my options. Not many. "Looks like I'll be going to play the violin." Grabbing it up, I inspected it. It looked pretty good. No damage, a few scratches but not many, overall it was a good violin. Rosalie decided on the clarinet, saying "the clarinet is easier to carry."

We filled out our check out cards and went back to class. Everyone was warming up in there sections so we didn't have the attention. "We picked our instrument." Rosalie said. "That's great, go to your sections and we'll begin." Mrs. Cory-Barnes told us. Lucky enough our sections were close and we could sit by each other. "All right. Let's begin." Cory-Baxter said.

~50 minutes later~ _RING_

Finally! That was awful. The students were good but we learned at the slowest pace, and the teacher didn't even know what she was doing. She taught everything backwards and didn't even play the right song. It was terrible. "Weren't you the one who wanted to take this elective?" Edward says as we exit the door. "Ha ha _Eddie_. I thought we would have a teacher who could actually _teach _something." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yea okay let's just get to class. " I saw Rosalie stride the other way towards room 5. "This day is going to be long isn't it?" I ask him. Edward nods, smirking. I roll my eyes and hurry towards class, leaving Edward to catch up.

(I hate talking about class, so I'm going to skip to the end of school)

As I predicted, the day was long. In trigonometry, Mr. Varner, who I would hate because of the course he taught (**_where is that from =3_**) made me stand up in class and introduce myself, causing everyone to stare. English was just stupid. The teacher would talk in an English accent that even Carlisle wouldn't talk in and he wore some dumb costume. In biology, I didn't even pay attention, making the class go even longer. Spanish was kind of interesting. Ms- I mean Senorita Diaz got into a huge fight with Emmett about the pronunciation of taco for some reason, but it made class go by. Then there was free period, which I skipped because there was no reason for it. "What are you doing hiding in my car?" Edward asks. "I'm not hiding" _Liar_ "I'm waiting for you slowpokes to hurry up so we can go home." I said mockingly. "Yea okay Nattie-bee." Come on guys lets go." He jumps in the car with everyone else. "Hey guy's it's going to get late soon. How about a game of night vision tag." Emmett says.

"Sure."

"cool."

"fine."

"Let's do it!" Emmett yells.

**_Well there you go. The second part of the last chapter. I know its sucks but what do you expect, I barely have enough time to sleep with my schedule. It may be a short pice of crap, but hey what are ya gonna do. I'll be back on in five days. Maybe. Blah. _**

**_ -Peace, Love, I'm you're drug. Poetry =3_**


	7. A Wonderful Game And BrotherlySisterly

_Chapter 5: A wonderful game and brotherly/sisterly bonding._

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not Twilight, not One Direction, not No Strings Attached, and not Coldplay. Just Nathaliea._**

** Nathaliea: **_thinking to others_

**Others: **_ thinking to her or hearing others thoughts._

After that, the drive became considerably boring. "Let's turn on some music." Alice suggested. "Sure." Edward agreed. He turned on his CD player. It started to play the familiar melody of 'Claire de Lune' "Oh not this song." Emmett yelled, covering his ears. Edward rolled his eyes "I wasn't going to keep it on this song, drama king." He took the first CD out of his player and put in the new Maroon 5 CD. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, you got the new Maroon 5 CD, oh my gosh!" yelled Alice, scaring the crap out of all of us. "yes, and you don't need to yell." Edward said.

"Does anyone else feel like there is someone missing?" Jasper said. We all looked around " No" I said "there's me, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper," my eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, we forgot Rosalie. Turn the car around." Emmett slapped himself in the head. Edward swerved, unwillingly, and turned around. We all prepared for the cussing out of a lifetime. We got to the parking lot to see a majorly pissed off Rosalie.

"You FORGOT ME! How can you forget your sister, your wife, your family member? This is just horrible. I can see Edward doing this, but you Alice and Nat. After everything I've done for you. How could you. I trusted you. You're my –"

"Just get in the damn CAR!" Edward told her. "Fine, fine, no one respects theatrics anymore." She mumbled. "I swear you and Emmett are meant to be." Edward said.

The car ride was boring again, except for Alice singing to Maroon 5. As we sped up the driveway, Emmett explained to Rosalie what we were doing. He finally got the slap he was expecting. "That games a stupid idea. " Rosalie said, while Emmett rubbed behind his head. "I thought it was good, and besides we all agreed." Emmett said. Rosalie looked at him. "Okay we mostly all agreed." He confessed. 'I'm going to stay inside the house. And so Is Alice." "HEY I DIDN'T AGREE TO THAT" Rosalie shot her a look. "I mean, I'm staying inside the house." Alice. "Fine, what about you Nattie, do you want to play." "Yeah. I said I was in. let me just change." I told him. "Oh great, we'll be waiting an hour." Jasper said. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, are you in?" I asked. He nodded. "What about you Edward?" Emmett asked. "If you promise not to do anything stupid, then yeah I'll play." He told us. "Okay so that's four players." He said just as we pulled up in the garage.

"Esme and Carlisle aren't here so let's get ready quick. Here's the plan. Nat, you go change. Jasper, you go mark the playing area. Edward, you get the paintballs, guns, and night vision goggles. **_(We use these in our games, but that's for the extreme) _**I'll try to get in good with my wife. Break!" He ran off to his and Rosalie's room.

"I'm going to kill him someday." Edward said, upset he had to do most of the stuff. "I'll help." Jasper said. Laughing, I went upstairs to change.

I found the cutest camouflage outfit ever. (Outfit in profile) I was wearing a Woodland Vintage Paratrooper Fatigue, washed Cotton blend twill, and green lower waist 8 pockets style pants. I was cute, if I do say so myself. _Please don't say so yourself. _ _ Shut up. _As I was walking down the stairs, I heard yelling on the second floor.

"-mett, I told you I wasn't playing! And I still won't forgive you for leaving me in the school parking lot!" Rosalie yelled. "Please, Rosie-Posy?" "NO!" Emmett pouted and walked away. I meet up with him. "I could have told you she wouldn't accept your apology." I smiled, trying to cheer him up. "Yeah well. I won't let it get to me. Let's play" he smiled. There's the Emmett I knew. Jasper and Edward met us the bottom of the stairs, ready to go. "Let's play!" Emmett yelled

**_Okay that's the end of the chapter_**

**_See Ya!_**

**_JK!_**

We ran into the forest, towards the area where Jasper marked off, to start the game. When we got there, Emmet handed out paintball guns, ammo, and night vision goggles. "Alright rules. One, no cheating to win. Two, if you're out, you're out. Three, winner gets a Cullen prize." A Cullen prize is where you can tell any of the players what to do for two weeks. "My ammo is red, Edward's is green, Jasper's is blue, and Nat's is pink. The starting line is here the end zone is in Vancouver. Whoever can get to the end zone without being hit wins. " He said. We nodded, ready to go. "On your mark, Get set, Go!"

We turned on our goggles and separated, starting on towards Vancouver. I tried to confuse my scent by recovering my tracks multiple times. Then I ran towards the end line. Every time I got a least 30 miles away, I would cross over my scent to get it confused. I had, just finish doing this a third time, when I felt a presence in the air. I felt my powers start up as my eyes glowed in a purple haze trying to sense where it was coming from. I heard a twig snap from my right, and slowly turned then let fire. I stopped after ten shots to see a familiar face.

"Tried to surprise me again, eh Emmy?" I smirked at him. All my shots hit him... well… a place where the sun don't shine, "I get that you got me out, but did you have to hit right there." he pointed to his groin as he said that. "Yes, I did. Now do you want to help me win, so that I'll go easy on you? Or are you going to tell the others where I am and if I win cause me to go harder on you." I pointed my gun at his groin to prove a point. He thought about it and made the right choice. "What are my orders, chief?" he smiled. "Good kid. Now here's what you are to do." I told him my plan.

30 miles from the end zone, I heard thoughts. It seemed that Edward had gotten to Jasper so it was only me and him in the game, though Jasper decided to not to help Edward. "So Nattie, it's just you and me." Edward steeped out of the shadows, holding his paintball gun up. "Yeah Eddie it's just you and me." I smirked, holding mine up too. He growled and the fight began.

**_Again, so close to leaving it there, but since I neglected this for so long…_**

He took the first fire, aiming for my shoulder. I narrowly dodged it moving sideways. I took aim at his stomach as quick as I could. He somehow avoided it, and sent another shot my way, this time close to my right leg. "You're not going to win you know." He told me, shooting at my stomach this time. "Overconfident are we?" I took another shoot at him going for the arm. "It's not overconfident I'm just stating the facts." "Well I'm going to state the facts. I know I'm going to win; I have a little **trick **up my sleeve."

Emmett jumped down out of a tree he had been hiding in the whole time once I said the trigger word. "Say hello to my little friend!" **_(I know it's been used a lot don't start) _**Next thing you know Edward had a huge red spot on his head. This distracted him enough for me to finally get a shot in, right in the back. "Aw got damnnit!" Edward screamed. "Ha! You lost. I told you I was going to win. Thanks Em!" I boasted. "You are welcome sissy. Just remember the deal we made." He gave me a knowing look then ran off to find Jasper. "Now I've got a finish line to go to." I told Edward who kept looking where Emmett ran, contemplating going after him.

As soon as I got to the finish line, the feeling of victory came from me wave after wave after wave. Jasper had a hard time not jumping up and down cheering for me. "Oh the feeling of winning. It's so exciting, isn't it?" I took a deep unneeded breath. Edward had just shown up. He looked as dejected as ever. "Alright, since some of you are moping, I have decided to start my prize tomorrow. For now we have so much ammo left I have decided to get rid of it." I told them. We looked at each other.

"Paint war!"

"Paint war!"

"Paint war!"

"Paint war." I said.

We all started shoot out paint in any which direction. Emmett kept aiming at Edward. Edward shot at Emmett because Emmett shot at him. I was hitting all three of the boys. Jasper was hitting everyone too. When it was over, we were all covered in pink, blue, red, and green paint. "That was super fun." Jasper said laughing. "Whoa look at the trees and stuff" Emmett said. We all looked around.

It was like the skittles rainbow had thrown up all over the trees. Everything head to toe was covered in paint. "We are going to be so screwed if we don't clean this up." Edward said. "Okay let's just get home, clean up ourselves, then get some buckets of water and come clean this up" I said. The guys nodded and we ran back to the house.

Since we were all afraid of the terrible wrath of Esme, we got home in less than an hour. I headed upstairs with Edward and went to my room. I threw my clothes into my 'throw-away hamper' and got into the shower. After scrubbing every single drop of paint I could find off my body, I got dressed in a casual red dress and black heels. **_(In profile) _**I figure even if you're cleaning you should still dress well.

_Really, Nat, we are cleaning, not going to a fashion show. ~ Edward._ _Whatever I still look good._ Before I went downstairs to get water buckets, I stopped by Rosalie's room.

"Hey, Rose. What have you guys been doing." I asked. It looked to me that Alice had painted there toenails, again. "I painted our toenails." I called it. "Then we watched a movie." She said smiling. "Which one?" "No strings attached. With Ashton Kutcher and Natalie Portman" Rose answered looking up from her laptop. "I wanted to see that one. Was it good." I sat down on the edge of her red covered bed. "Oh I loved it. The part where Adam gives Emma a period mix that was super funny." Alice laughed remembering the movie. "Can't wait to see it. Now I have to go clean up a forest floor." Rosalie and Alice laughed. "You should have stayed here with us." Rose Said. 'Yeah but what's the fun in that." I smiled. "NATTIE!" "Well that's my cue. Got to go!" I said, running out of the room.

The boys and I took five buckets of water and some cloths to Vancouver. We started cleaning as soon as we could. Almost all of the paint was taken away, just a few small spots left. "That took forever." Jasper said. "Whatever, do you guys want to try to clean the small spots that are left or just call it a lost cause?" Edward asked. "Let's go home." I said.

The run home was fairly fast and we got home in almost no time at all. "We're home!" Emmett yelled out. Alice came and greeted us, but had to go back and pull Rosalie down to say hello. "Say hi Rosalie." Alice said. "I'm still mad at you." Rose turned her head from Emmett and said hi to the rest of us.

"Oh come on Rosie-Posy. I love you! Don't be mad at me." Emmett pouted and got down on his knees. Rose started to break and Emmett knew that.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful."

He started singing her favorite song. Rosalie cracked and hugged him. "Thank you! I love you so much!" Rosalie kissed him while leading him up the stairs. _Look like we won't be having a quiet evening._ Edward and jasper looked stressed. "How about we all just go to our respective rooms?" Edward said.

Alice and Jasper shook their heads and decided to go hunting. I went to my room, and tried to wash the paint out of my camouflage clothes.

"It's just not going to work." I gave up and threw them back in my hamper. "Knock, knock! Can I come in?" Edward asked. _ Sure_ "what's up? You were grunting so loud I thought an angry bear was in your room." he sat on a chair in the corner of my room. "That stupid paint wouldn't come off my clothes." He laughed at my frustrated look. "I'm bored can I stay in here with you." He asked. I nodded. I went to my stereo and looked at CD's to play. "Do you want to listen to Coldplay or Paramore?" I asked. "Which song from Coldplay do you want?" "Clocks." I told him. "I want to listen to that one." He said while going to my bookcase. I put the CD in the impressive stereo then went to stand near Edward.

"I'm going to have to take you to Seattle. Your collection needs to be extended.' He frowned when I started laughing. "It's funny how much it bothers you." I laughed again. He rolled his eyes and walked to my bed, lying down on his back. "So, Nat what have you got for us tomorrow?" he asked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." I sat next to him. He sighed and rolled over to his side. "Please?" he pouted. I shook my head no. "Oh well I'll just have to trick it out of you." He smirked and came closer to me. I widened my eyes and shook my head. He tackled me and started tickling me! "Ha! Stop! That's not fair!" He stopped and started pouting again. _It won't work Edward_. "Fine." It was quiet for a second. "Want to dance?" I asked Edward. He looked at me, contemplating. "Sure." at this point 'Daylight' was playing.

"To my surprise, and my daylight I saw sun rise, I saw sunlight" I started to sway to the music. I loved this song. "Oooooo and the sun shines, Yeaaahhh on this star of mine, Oooooo and I realize, Oooooo couldn't live without, Oooooo couldn't part without, it." Edward started doing some weird arm flailing and swaying back and forth. I couldn't help but laugh and dance with him. "Slowly breaking through the daylight." The song came to an end.

That was fun and weird. "Tell me about it." Edward laughed. "It was awesome hanging out with you but I have to start getting ready for school. So should you, we have a long day of obeying to go through." I kicked him out of my room. "No problem Nat and do you have to rub it in." he went to his room to get ready. Shaking my head I headed to my closet to pick out my clothes for the day.

**_Okay so I don't know when I'll be back on so this long chapter should satisfy your insatiable need for fan fiction. ; ) Remember I don't own anything._**

**_ -Peace, Love, I'm Your Drug. Poetry =3_**


End file.
